In general, in display devices such as CRT, a plasma display (PDP), an electroluminescence display (ELD), and a liquid crystal display device (LCD), for the purpose of preventing reflection of an image due to the reflection of external light, an antireflection film is disposed on the outermost surface of a display. In the antireflection film, by forming a low refractive index layer on the surface of the film, the reflectance of the surface is reduced, thereby reducing reflection of an image onto the surface. In addition, for the purpose of reducing reflection on the surface, there is known an antiglare antireflection film utilizing a phenomenon in which irregularities are formed on the surface and an image as reflected onto the surface is blurred by utilizing surface scattering due to the irregularities. Furthermore, the antireflection film includes a film having internal scattering properties other than the surface scattering properties. In particular, in the case where an antireflection film having strong antiglare properties for the purpose of reducing the reflection, in recent years, following the progress of high definition of display devices, fine luminance unevenness as caused due to surface irregularities of the antireflection film (named as “glare”) has become problematic. As means for improving this problem, there are disclosed technologies regarding an antiglare film having high internal scattering properties in addition to surface scattering (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,865 (corresponding to Japanese Patent 3507719)).
As disclosed in U.S. Publication 2005/063062 (corresponding to JP-A-2003-270409) and so on, in the case where a light scattering film is used in the uppermost surface of a display device, it is known that a film having not only an effect for suppressing the surface reflection of external light in a bright room but also an antireflection function is preferable.
In recent years, markets of application to a display device having a large screen represented by liquid crystal television sets and the like are rapidly expanding. In such an application, the display device is used in a bright room in high frequency. In the case where a conventional film having an antiglare layer is applied on the surface of a display device, it has become problematic that the surface shines whitely as a whole in a bright room (hereinafter referred to as “white blurring”).
Also, recently, an antiglare film having high internal scattering properties, which is improved in the foregoing glare, has been used in this application. However, since there is caused a problem that the high internal scattering properties lower the contrast which a display device originally possesses, the antiglare film is not always optimum to this application. Also, U.S. Publication 2001/043302 (corresponding to Japanese Patent 3602438) discloses a technology in which color reproducibility of a liquid crystal display device having a polarizer and a retardation compensating element is improved by providing an antiglare layer having a specific haze value in an observer side of the liquid crystal device. However, U.S. Publication 2001/043302 (corresponding to Japanese Patent 3602438) does not describe the front contrast and the contrast in an oblique direction of the display device. Furthermore, U.S. Publication 2001/043302 (corresponding to Japanese Patent 3602438) does not describes the surface reflectance and the surface haze of the film, is not sufficient with respect to classification between an internal haze and a surface haze, and does not sufficiently describe improvements in an image display performance in a bright room.